Beautiful Creatures- Lena's POV
by VelvetCupcakeCookies
Summary: The entire story of Beautiful Creatures in Lena's POV. (My first FanFic) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so I'd really like it if you posted reviews or PMed me if I did something wrong cuz I'm still new here… Thanks, and enjoy! P.S: If some things in italic are un-capitalized then its Lena's writing, and she doesn't really care about punctuation.**

**Prologue**

_what i remember (dreams):_

_~ falling in an endless pit_

_~ mud/dirt (?)_

_~ a boy calling my name_

_~ our hands linked_

_~ slipping_

_~ falling deeper_

_~ screaming_

_~ darkness_

I closed my spiral notebook shut and read over my notes in my mind. It had been the same dream for almost a year. I couldn't do anything about it but every time I woke up I felt so emotionless and empty inside. I never knew what happened but it felt like dying. And mud-holes, like tunnels with mud and dirt on the walls, closing in on us. _Us._ Me and him, whoever he was.

"Lena, dear! Are you up yet?" My Grandmother called. I loved her to pieces but she can be a bit weird. But then again, we all can, every caster existing is weird. We have powers, for god's sake.

"Lena? We'll be leaving soon!" Granma called again. "Yes Gran, I'm coming!" Today I'd be moving in with my Uncle Macon in some place called Gatlin County. I Googled it but not many results came up, it's apparently a small town kina close to where I am now. That's all I know of. I wondered if any casters lived there. I looked down at my charm necklace and kissed just about every charm at once for good luck. Because I know from personal experience that I'd be going through a whole lot of tough crap.

As I hauled my suitcase up from under my bed, I un-zipped it and shoved my PJ's in and closed it back up. I gazed around my room for the last time; it was nothing special, just the guest room. Simple things inside; two dressers, a night-stand, and a bed. No windows.

I walked out of the room and stood in front of the stairs. With my hand, I elevated my luggage into the air down the stairs then quickly ran down into the kitchen. "Hey, Gran." I said before kissing her smooth cheek.

"Hello my Lena, do you have everything ready?" she asked.

"Mhmm, my suitcase is at the door and I'm ready" I shrugged, trying to conceal my sadness. I actually didn't want to leave. "Make some friends, would ya?" She started, "It'd be nice, but don't tell them anything about us. Alright?" Her expression quickly showed a sad smile and she spread her arms out. "Come dear, and hug you Grandmother before you leave."

I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and patted her small head. "I'm going to miss you Gran. Real bad, but I'll see you at the Gathering Days, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, child." I smiled at that as she pulled away. "Now go, I see your Uncle's car in the driveway, and I know that he wouldn't usually be up this early. So long, dear."

I smiled and nodded as I opened the front door, and sure enough, there was Uncle M's hearse, sitting there. "Bye Gram! I love you!" I yelled as I walked out, dragging my luggage behind me.

"Ah, Lena. How you have grown, dear." Macon nodded. "Hi Uncle M, good to see you too." I greeted as I put my suitcase in the trunk then sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"Ready?" He asked

"I guess" I replied with a sigh.

I stared out the window and met eyes with one of the girls from my street. I forgot her name, but I knew that it started with a C. Caroline or Cassandra, maybe. She'd never forget my name though, I was Lena, the freak-show from out of town. That's what i'll always be. The Freak.

I buckled myself up in my seat as Macon pulled out of the drive way. I hadn't realized how exhausted I had become over the night and rested my head against the cool window.

I fell asleep to the sound of Uncle M humming a tune that I don't recognize and the low hum of the engine running.

**A/N: Please review! I know that it's the first chapter of my first story and I really need your opinion! Thanks, and I'll try to update soon! Bye, Em :p**

**(P.S: Sorry that it's so short, I had to edit it a bit)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I really want to thank everybody who reviewed and followed my story cause it really means so much 3 Here's chapter two for you**

**Chapter 2: **

Next thing I see when I open my eyes is Ravenwood Manor. Owned now by my Uncle M. I sit up groggily and yawn. Macon opens the car door for me with my suitcase by his feet.

"Welcome back Lena." He says.

"Thanks Uncle Macon." I nod sleepily.

As I get out of the car, I notice the lemon trees in greenbrier, it's been a few years that I've been here for the Gathering days but now I realize that they look like someone set fire to them.

"Hey Uncle M?" I ask.

"Yes dear?"

"Umm… I'm just wondering, what happened to the lemon trees in greenbrier?" I say quietly.

"Oh? Yes the lemon trees. I shall tell you inside once you have settled in the guest room." He says.

I climb up the rickety steps that somehow can hold the weight of my luggage and Macon presses that little crescent moon on top of the door hinge. The door suddenly creaks open and Boo Radley comes rushing to see me.

"Hey Boo! How've ya been, boy?" I greet him as he licks the back of my hand and smudges the writing.

"Woof" is all he says.

I look around and notice that House has changed, once again. Last time I was here, the carpet was a maroon color and the furniture was made of mahogany. Now, the floor is a sleek black and it seems to be a black and white theme.

"I love how you re-decorated Uncle M. It's very classy."

"Oh thank you dear. Now, it's only about noon. I don't like to be up in the morning like other people of Gatlin but I'll be asleep in my room if you need me."

Oh right. Macon likes to sleep in until the early evening.

"Right of course." I say.

As he makes his way up the stairs I say hi again to Kitchen and House then park myself on the couch in the living room. House lights up the fireplace for me and Boo rests his head on my lap. I start thinking of random things like a new school tomorrow, (great, more kids to torment me being strange) and seeing Gran again and aunt Del, and Reece and everyone at the Gathering Days. Only if Ridley were here, I sigh. I wish that she didn't turn dark, she'd be here with me telling me to lighten up because it's just another school and she'd be there by my side the whole time. Like she always would.

As I pet Boo's sleek head, a voice interrupts my thoughts:

_Shut up, Link!_ _Savannah and Emily are right there._

What the hell? Who was that? It was the voice of a boy who sounded about sixteen, or seventeen. But, who were Link, Savannah and Emily? Were they in Gatlin? Then the mystery boy says one more thing, or at least I hear him say it:

"Lena."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! I'm SO sorry that I didn't update earlier, with school and everything else going on… ANNNDD I completely forgot about the disclaimer but: I do not own the Caster Chronicles, they belong to Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl. I wish my idea were even half as brilliant as theirs. BY THE WAY!: This story is mine all the way, so please ask me if u want to use and idea or something. COPYRIGHT!**

** Well, here's Chapter 3, ENJOY!**

I woke up to the crackles of the fire in the living room. I got up and almost tripped over Boo Radley.

"Oh, sorry Boo." I say, in the middle of a yawn, the response I get is a thump of his tail.

I walk into the dining room to see my Uncle sipping what looks like tea and reading some sort of book.

"Hey Uncle M" I greet him.

"Hello sweetheart. Have a nice nap?" He asks.

"Mhmm. What time is it, Uncle Macon?" I say.

"It's ten past six, dear. " He says without looking at the golden watch that lies on his left wrist.

I run a hand though my mess oh hair on my head with one arm and stretch the other for a few moments.

Uncle Macon interrupts the silence by offering me tea. I decline politely and tell him that I'm going to head out and "explore". I head up to my room and attempt to de-tangle the knots in my curls. Unfortunately, I fail miserably and just make things worse. I tie my hair in a loose ponytail and head out the door.

Before I can shut it, Boo slyly walks out and nudges his head on my thigh. I guess he's coming along.

Boo leads the way through the maze of bushes lining up to the main gates. I twisted the rusty doorknob and slowly step out of the property of Ravenwood Manor.

I walk as tardily and as quietly as possible into an alley and out onto the sidewalk. Boo Radley seems to catch my drift and tries not to pant as much as he does while walking. Gatlin is nothing like I've ever been to; it's so… _small._ There's about five mini stores and a church, from all I've seen. And what seems to be a grocery store the size of a convenience store. Good God, how do these people co-operate?

I walk along and Boo trails behind me. I try not to make I contact as much as possible with anyone outside their homes but I can't help but stare. With each house on the street I pass, there always seems to be men on the front porch clinking beers or women generously tending to their flowers, I even saw a few kids running around and playing.

I look over my shoulder every minute to see no one behind me, but it feels like someone is following me, other than Boo. _Watching_ _me._

I shudder at the thought and turn around to start making my way back to Ravenwood Manor. Boo Radley obediently turns around and walks by my side. With every second step, I feel his thick and fuzzy tail gently thwacking my right thigh, and as surprising as it sound, I found it comforting.

By the time we get to the front porch, the door is already open and Macon is standing there, with a book in his hand. I try to catch a glance at the cover's title but his palm and it covered up.

"I've been waiting a while, dear. It's time to train."


End file.
